fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilliam
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |firstseen =Chapter 1: Escape! |class =Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Gilliam is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is a quiet, yet dependable, armored knight of Frelia. He joins with Franz to rescue Princess Tana in Chapter 1, and later is appointed by King Hayden to be Eirika's escort along with the priest Moulder and the pegasus knight Vanessa. He is a long-time friend of Moulder and Vanessa's older sister, Syrene. In his support conversations with Garcia, the two arm wrestle against each other to see which one of them is the strongest. Gilliam loses to Garcia in their first match, but in their second support conversation, Garcia notices that Gilliam fights with his lance in his left hand. They have a second match, this time with their left arms, and Gilliam is victorious, making them evenly matched in strength. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |45%* |35%* |30% |30% |55% |20% |} * Growths had 5% less in the Japanese version Promotion Gains Choice 1= E E }} |-|Choice 2= E D }} Supports *Franz *Garcia *Syrene *Moulder *Neimi Overall Gilliam arrives with decent bases for a level 4 knight aside from the typical low speed with growths that resembles Oswin from the previous game. On average, Gilliam will have high or maxed HP, strength, and defense. His speed, luck, and skill growths are highly variable and may be radically different than what may be implied. Gilliam can use killer lances at base, which makes him a formidable tank in the early stages of the game. He is also amazing for defense chapters and tight choke points. Unfortunately, poor mobility undermines Gilliam's pure power, as a faster paladin can clear the field just as well as he can. Promoting into a great knight gives much more movement and access to canto while general gives Gilliam higher stat caps and the great shield skill. General may suit Gilliam's power-oriented growths more, but it is just up to the player's preference.' Endings ; '''Silent Gilliam (静かなる重壁 Shizukanaru jū kabe) : "Gilliam returned to his home of Frelia, where he continued to serve the crown as a faithful knight. His imposing countenance was said to strike fear into the hearts of even the most arrogant and brash of Frelia's new recruits." ; A Support with Syrene : "Gilliam and Syrene returned to Frelia, where they were married. All agreed they were a perfect match, and their union was blessed by the crown and the order of knights. The two continued their unwavering service together." Quotes Death Quote Chapter 7: Final Chapter: Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Gilliam is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *In a support conversation with Garcia, it is said that Gilliam is left-handed, although the animation for any of his potential classes, as well as his official artwork, hold their weapon in their right hand. Gallery B18-080N.png|Gilliam as a Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE8 Gilliam.gif|Gilliam's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:Gilliam as a Knight.PNG|Gilliam as a Knight File:Gilliam general lance.gif|Gilliam as a General with a lance. File:gilliam greatknight lance.gif|Gilliam as a Great Knight with a lance. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Images